


In the Dreamscape

by Otayuranidiot



Category: Elsword (Video Game), Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Blood, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gore, Inter dimensional, M/M, Nightmares, PTSD, Smut, Time Travel, Timelines, Very gay much wow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otayuranidiot/pseuds/Otayuranidiot
Summary: For a young man who spent so much time asleep, Noctis always looked tired.Of course his normal dreams had never changed from his childhood. Noctis would always wake in a bit of a panic. But always finding he was intact and wound free, that it was sweat, not blood, the blue saberlusks from his dreams never bothered him in his waking world.That is, until a new figure began appearing in his subconscious. Fleeting glimpses of white hair and black gear. Magenta irises set in a wide black sclera, filled with pain and suffering.A bright purple line cutting through his otherwise oddly captivating features.This new figure would stand in Noct's dream, and everything became a vast blank expanse as this figure twitched in a mechanical... glitched manner.As the nights drew on, this person began getting closer and closer to Noctis, who began hearing this person's whispers.In an instant, he began  knowing everything to this 'Add.'All the hurt and suffering.Of course the others told him not to take it so seriously when he brought it up in the mornings.But this is just the beginning of odd events to happen.





	1. A beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Original inspiration for this story came from tumblr user Expectogladiolus, and I highly suggest checking them out.  
> I take no credit for characters used in this story. Only the fanfictional story I created is mine.  
> Add from Elsword belongs to KoG  
> FFXV and all its characters and themes belong to Square Enix.

"He's real, Iggy! Something just always feels off.. There's gotta be something that we can do, anything!" This was the millionth time the prince had ranted this to his adviser.  
"Noctis, I am sure you are stressed, and your imagination is pulling your leg. We leave for Altissia in a week, and now isn't the time to worry over a dream from fiction. It may be some character from some game you played when you were younger and have simply forgotten." Ignis responded in his cool and composed manner. Neither Ignis, nor Gladio thought these dreams had been of any importance. Prompto had been less skeptical, and talked about it with Noctis for sake of his friend. But the prince still reached the same conclusion in the mornings.  
When he'd wake up drenched in sweat after tangling himself in the sheets day after day, he knew it had to be real. It was a gut feeling. It was his hope. A hope that he could have a different fate than what was told to him.  
It was so different... these dreams.   


"You can't help me...  **You can't help!** ** _stop..._** "

Noctis shook his head clear, bugged by the thoughts of his dreams again. The glitched manner that.. what was his name. He'd said it once... Add wasn't it? The way Add twitched, his neck tilted at a clearly painful angle as he silently  _stared_ at the prince.  
Something in those eyes was captivating... and truly terrifying. Magenta irises, set in a deep, endless black sclera. One of which Noctis felt lost in. He was always left wanting more. To know so much more. Yet it was always getting ripped away from him.

"Noctis.. Noctis!" Came an aggravated shout, as Ignis attempted to get the prince's attention. Noctis came round, never having even noticed when his thoughts had taken hold of him.  
They were in a meeting, discussing peace agreements...  
"What..? Oh.. Yea."

 

As time went on, the dreams began progressing, spiraling farther into insanity as Noctis finally was able to delve into this Add's psych. The albino's painful past...  
The first time Noctis had to witness a small albino boy hold his dead mother, surrounded by fire and shouting men...  
It had been utterly, morbidly, terrifying. He had woken up hollering. It was an honest surprise he hadn't woken up half of Insomnia's resident's with his screaming.  
It was worst than his own dreams, which he had used to think were bad.  
Boy was he wrong. 

And finally it was the day of their departure. The beginning of the Prince's destiny... Marrying Lunafreya, who had been more like his sister model than anything else. Sure he was happy to be able to see her again soon. But there was much on his mind. If he had the choice, he wouldn't be marrying Luna.  
But it seemed to be the final option. With Nifelheim imposing from every direction... But that was exactly what made Ignis say that what Noct was experiencing was stress induced.

It was hard to believe, as Noctis awoke gasping for air one night, now in the tent. So much had happened in the past couple of days. Noctis had much more taxing things to worry about than these dreams. But it really always felt so real in its surreal way. What was for sure real was the way it left Noctis feeling when he awoke. Gasping for breath, sometimes a startled yelp. He would be sweating, and his throat utterly parched. And that empty lonesome. The terror of being scared you wouldn't make it another day.

But Noctis felt watched, always. As if it wasn't just him exploring the other's mind. Add was able to read Noctis as well. Was able to see HIS fear of failing his mission to reclaim the throne. His anxiety, worried for his friends who were in much more danger following Noctis on his path. Of Noctis' deep rooted depression. Noctis had always been scared of his fate to protect Insomnia. As the crystal would drain his life. He would never live to an old age, or see his children or grandchildren grow up. It would be the same as his father...

 

And then abruptly, just out of nowhere, the dreams stopped. Or, moreof, Add had vanished. All that was left was a vast, dark plane with no visible horizon, but so tauntingly flat... Something bad had happened to Add. Noctis knew it. "Iggy! I swear something happened! I don't know.. Just..  _He_ vanished... We have to do something!" Noctis was shouting, his face pale and his arms waving everywhere.  "Now, Noctis. I don't know what has gotten into you, but you certainly aren't acting the way you should be. This is childish. You have much more taxing matters at hand." Was Ignis' unamused response. "You think I don't know that?" Growled the crown prince. There was an accusing tone as he highlighted every sillable. "What I find ridiculous is that for the what... Past two months I've been having these dreams. Almost warning messages. Add is certainly someone I want to worry about!" Prompto sunk deeper into his folding chair, feeling the atmosphere drop as Noctis got that scary face again. You could always feel the air crackle when Noctis was upset.  "C'mon big guy. Let's go train for a bit and you can talk about it." Gladio intervened before things could get any more dangerous.

 

As hopelessly bleak as everything seemed... Noctis held onto the single sliver of hope he still had. Hope, that he would find a way to reach Add. To talk to him.. Noctis wouldn't relent that feeling for anything.


	2. Another day

"NO!" Shouted the albino, throwing himself out of bed again. "This is ridiculous. This is ludicrous. This.. This... What is this.." He groaned, pacing his room. "Edward, there is coffee prepared in the kitchen quarters." Chimed the calm and cool voice of the scientist's lab. "This.. This is simply a malfunction in my core. A fluke in my own codes. I... I can't be losing it for real... I'll have to check it.. Lab, bring up the temperature will you. It's freezing.." 

His annoyed rant continued along the tall long hallways, down to the mentioned kitchen where he made a familiar beeline to the beloved coffee machine. Mug in hand, Add took a seat at the counter, staring out the window. He felt so distant now days. He never came to El Gang meetings any more. He had stopped bugging Eve for her code. Of course the others had noticed this change in behavior. But they saw it as an improvement. They were better off without a jumpy, slightly insane scientist bugging them all the time, and brutally murdering everything in sight during dungeon raids. 

It was still strange though. His sudden change. Of course the albino hadn't mentioned to them the dreams he'd been having repeatedly. This Prince Noctis, with an unavoidable fate. Someone who lived practically trapped by destiny and duty.

Add had confided in this imaginary person many things that he had never ever told anyone. And the only people who would have been around for those events were long dead now. But what had irked him was that this Noctis figure listened. Very well actually.

Add was lost. He had to stop worrying about this man. It had to just be a malfunction in his code. It was unwise to waste time worrying about it when he had more worrisome issues at hand. Like attempting time travel. 

With the finishing sip of his coffee, Add dropped the mug in the sink, rushing out and downstairs to the main lab to get down to business with coding, trying to fix his errors and manage time travel.

He was determined to finish it today. It had to be today.

The scientist hadn't even noticed several hours go by, but it was now evening. Another day in this pitiful life he lived. Add was so tired, but he was unrelenting. He couldn't give up, not with his goal so close. But was it really worth it? The dreams he'd been having recently made him anxious. Something about them just didn't feel right. Grumbling, the scientist left the lab, deciding to just take a walk somewhere and relax for once. He never took a break. It was what bothered the El Gang so much about him is that he was always so secluded. Distant and irritable, Add never wanted to get close to anyone any more. He didn't want harm to befall on them, and for his own sake so he wouldn't be hurt again. He was scarred physically and mentally.

"I should find the bug in my codes.." Add's joints popped and groaned as he sat down and stretched a little in the sand on the beach. His lab was right beside the Hamel Ocean coast.

"I see you've finally left that lab of yours." Came a chuckling voice. Add wasn't startled. He knew this voice.   
"I see you've left your little pedestal, Glave." Add replied with as much snark and sass as he could muster.

"Now, that isn't a way to address a mentor, no less a friend.." Glave hummed in mock hurt. "Plus, I come bearing news for you." 

Add sighed at this. "Friend my ass... What is it then. Out with you." It was Glave's turn to sigh. "Now is the time. If you want to leave this timeline and go back, you only have tomorrow and the day after."   
Add gave the time lord a skeptical glare. "How can I trust you. You've tricked around with me before and I've been lucky to escape Henir just in time."

"Dearest Add. I would gladly take the first possible chance I could to get rid of you and be assured you wouldn't return. Seeing as there is much I cannot explain, it is better to trust me. Things have shifted in your desired timeline. It is best to go now while it's easy." Add felt uneasy as he stared up at Glave. He was sure that under that mask the twisted man was smirking. Something in his tone..   
"Fine. Fine. But I have some things to still clear up. Like my codes in my dynamos, or my core-"

"-You mean those dreams you've been having? Oh Add. That is all but more sign that you should go now." Glave hummed, giving his time fragments a hearty toss and catching them skillfully. Add groaned again. "Yes yes. Some prince of Lucis who is confused on his fate needs my help. And that's how I'll save MY past self and MY mom. Brilliant idea, Glave."

"Tsk. Whatever you do. I delivered my words. Dawdling in your stupidity isn't doing much for me." Glave hummed, turning tail and leaving.  
"Goddamn freak.." Add groaned to himself, staring back out at the water which was slowly eating the sun. "Well again.. Look at me. I'm just as pathetic.." 

Add's head fell back in the sand, golden grains falling into his snow white hair. "This is hopeless. What if Glave is right.." 

Raising his hands, the albino grasped at the darkening sky, tracing out the lavender and magenta clouds. "I'll go.. That means I'll finish my codes tonight... Can I really do it? I havent even tested it. But I know I have to leave... That code is accurate."

Letting his hands fall hopelessly into the sand, the prospect of failiure looming above terrifying the albino. But this was his only option. His only opening. Begrudgingly, Add slowly pulled himself up, walking back along the beach to his lab where he returned to his work, neglecting sleep completely.


	3. Changes

Noctis had awoken feeling more tired than when he'd fallen asleep. Of course, the tent was abandoned as usual, seeing as the others awoke on time compared to him. But it had been strange. Add hadn't been in his dream last night. It had just been an empty expanse. 

Noctis ran, yelling for Add, desperate to find the albino, to assure his safety. But there was no response. There was nothing. Add was gone. Presumably dead...

Noctis shook his head clear of the thought. He refused to believe it. He knew Add had to be alive. The prince groaned to himself. "Ugh.. Look at me.." It was bad enough the prince was getting so uptight over someone who was probably just some really crazy fantasy of his. But it couldn't be. The albino had felt so real. 

There was no point in wasting more time over this than he had. Groaning, the Prince stood, pulling his shirt on and his pants over his boxers, leaving the tent whilst stretching. "Heyas!" Prompto called, jumping to Noct's side. "What was up with you last night, thrashing around like that. You were groaning for Add again too." The blond mused, giving his friend an inquiring look.

Noctis sighed. "He's gone." he said simply. The finality of the words sent a shiver down his spine. It couldn't be true. It was just a dream right? Prompto, who obviously noticed Noctis' change in behavior, gave him a pat on the back. "You shouldn't lose hope right? C'mon. Iggy's made breakfast." Chirruped Prompto, prancing away to Ignis and Gladio who had been talking over their meal.

Noctis slowly joined them, remaining silent. Life proceeded. But the day went on not without Noctis feeling bugged constantly. He hated this with a genuine passion.

"Please be okay.." Noctis muttered to himself that night. But he couldn't sleep. Moreof, he refused. He felt let down. Noctis wanted to see Add again. It felt like everything was breaking around him. His home, his family... And what was Add to him. That was why Noctis needed to have Add. Because he didn't know what Add was to him.

 

 

Ardyn chuckled out in the distance, watching a certain Albino writhe in pain on the ground. "Oh how worried  _he_ is about you. But you cannot see him now. It's too early for that. Goodness!" Ardyn exclaimed as Add suddenly kicked out, trying to hit the chancellor. But the time tracer's head fell upon one of his mangled Dynamos, giving him a full electric shock.

Add passed out, unable to fight back as this Ardyn took him away to who knew where. It couldn't be anywhere good.


	4. My Name... What was it.

This wasn't right. Add had miserably failed this time. His dynamos had been heavily damaged when he'd gone through Henir, and of course he ended up in the wrong timeline. Dimension, even. Glave had been pulling his leg. More like, his entire body, with how badly he had failed. All that time, all that energy. To be completely played over by Glave. To end up in a parallel timeline. And then Add had realized what the dreams were of. The chosen king, meant to end the starscourge. A king who never existed in Add's own timeline.   
The tracer's curiosity had brought him to a small diner in the middle of some forest. There, he found a strange hooded customer there who knew lots of lore from this world. As it happened to be, it was legend that Eos, Goddess of light, had twins with a human. The Gods imprisoned Eos for this, in Pitioss. Ifrit, the infernian, tried to save her, and they met their ends as so. Or, Eos did. These twins led two very different fates. One was the healer, given the power of his mother. His brother was given the Crystal, to rule the lands. But the one with the healing power became corrupt by the infernian, despite the glacian's attempts to protect him. So the starscourge came to be.   
As the legends say, the chosen King of light will end the starscourge by repenting for Eos' sin, with their own blood of the lucis line.  
  


None of this happened in Add's timeline. Eos never had children with a human. So he pondered.. Why were there still daemons in his timeline. Why was the crystal in his timeline. Why was Eos' name Ishmael.. Why were Elesis and Elsword normal people with no decent from the Gods able to use the Crystal's power. Add was so confused. But maybe it hadn't been a mistake he ended up here. Was he supposed to learn something from here to help his own timeline, of which would then let him return to his past...?  
Add hadn't even noticed the transition to evening as he'd aimlessly walked down a road. Several cars earlier had given him quite a fright. Unpractical they were, giant hunks of metal flying down a cement path.   
And when a 'Chancellor of the Empire' offered to pick him up and take him to somewhere safe, he had been so lost in thought that he'd said yes in a stupid rush to answer.  
Add had never anticipated this would happen, as he laid on the metal floor of whatever compound he was being held in now. He didn't like the idea of soon being poked and prodded at as these Nifelheim scientists outside the thick window to another room discussed the components of Add's dynamos.

 

There was a sliding suction noise as the door was unlocked and opened, and someone walked in, their boots clicking against the metal floor sinisterly.  
Add was so tired.. He honestly didn't want to care enough to look up at his new visitor. Would it truly matter soon anyway? His hope had run dry, as the future held an imminent doom that was nearly impossible to escape. He couldn't fix his dynamos now, even if he wanted to.   
"Now, it's rude to ignore a friend.." cooed a ragged voice.  
"Hah, last time someone said that, I ended up in a parallel timeline. Isn't that ironic?" The albino spat, choking when this someone grabbed his white hair and tugged as hard as humanly possible, forcing the tracer to sit up.  
"My, you have quite some spark in you. Verstael will go wild.." This voice went on. Add forced his eyes open, to discover the chancellor who landed him here in the first place.  
"See here,  _friend,_ if I wanted someone poking at my body like a test experiment again, then I'd ask. I got enough of that as a kid, sadly, and am really tired of this bullshit." Add growled, swatting at the chancellor's hand, still holding his hair with an iron grip, pulling painfully.  
"It seems I didn't introduce mysel-"  
"Would you shut up already? I'm getting really tired of this. And _let go of my damn hair bastard!!_ " Barked Add, feircer than before, interrupting the man. "See, I really don't give a flying fuck about what the hell your name is. I want my dynamos back so I can get out of here. So I can get as far away from  _you_ as possible!" Add was shouting now, finally dislodging the man's gloved hand from his hair.  
Add rushed to stand, scrambling as far away from the chancellor as possible, landing against the wall and curling up against it.  
"Well. If that's what you wish. I came here originally to tell you that there's food ready for you, which will be sent down soon, and that I am Ardyn. But seeing as you'd rather speed things along and go, then so be it."  
  


This Ardyn turned tail and walked out, the door clicking locked behind him. And then Add did something he hadn't done since he was nine, when he had to literally watch his mother die in his arms.  
He curled up, his face in his knees, his arms hugging his legs. And he cried. The years and years of putting up with everyone's constant ridicule. the painful memories of being his father's test subject. Of being the only survivor. Of being a slave. The years he had shut everyone out so he could dedicate himself to science, only to fail in saving the one person who'd ever loved him. The pain when little children in the streets would run from him screaming.  
It was so much on the nineteen year old's shoulders. He couldn't bare with it anymore.  
His sobs turned into shouts of misery, and he completely ignored it when a tray was slid through a slot in the door, with what could only be assumed was supposed to be food, but looked more like regurgitated chicken feces.

It was a long while before he finally stopped sobbing like a child. Head throbbing, chest panging with guilt. It felt nice to act like a child once in a while. Add had never been allowed to be a child.  
He didn't sleep when the lights powered out, and only what could be night set in.  
Add simply lay on his side on the cold metal floor, staring at the disgusting mush across the room. And then something crossed his mind. If what the man in the diner hadn't been blatantly improvising... And if his hunch that Noctis was the chosen King of Light, that meant that if he slept, he would be able to ask Noctis to help him. Or at least try to. He had never been able to speak in those dreams, no matter how hard he tried.  
But it was now that he had to try his hardest. Because he wasn't going to sit here and be some 'Verstael''s test subject.


	5. A meeting of sorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've changed minor bits of dialogue from original quests to fit the story. Enjoy the chapter! :)

"Noctis.. I'm here! He has me. I can't escape.. Ardyn.. I'm here.. Noctis!"  
These were the haunting words that Add was repeating when he returned to Noctis' dreams that evening. "What!? You're here? In this place? Where exactly are you!"  
But the distressed albino never answered directly, simply repeating over and over. "I'm here!"   
Noctis found himself holding Add for the first time, hugging him close as he cried. "I'll be there. I'll search for you!"  
"I'm here!"  
And Add vanished.

Noctis woke with a startled yelp. "Add.." He whispered, his eyes wide as sweat pricked down his forehead in a slimy fashion. The prince jumped up like lightning had struck him, causing an uproar in the hotel room as he tripped over Prompto and landed right on Gladio (who had conveniently decided sleeping on the floor was safer than suffocating Ignis) who groaned exaggeratedly and shoved Noctis off, only half asleep. "What's the big idea!?" Prompto yelped as Ignis shot up too.  
"He's here! He's in trouble! Ardyn has Add. We have to do something... I can't just sit here while Add is suffering!"   
Noctis' voice sounded rough, like his throat was filled with rocks.

Several minutes later Gladio had dragged everyone out of bed. "We can't just jump to conclusions here. This is some silly dream you've been having. There are things we have to worry about, and this aint one of em." Growled the shield, taking a very Ignis like pose as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
"Then I'll go alone. I'll search every imperial base I have to to find him!" Noctis shouted, jumping up.  
Prompto watched uncertainly. "I don't know if this Add person is real or not.. But I'm with Noct if he wants to do something.." He said gently. Ignis raised his hand. "Agreed. I highly doubt anything good can come from this, and I doubt much. But I'll trust Noctis' judgment."  
Gladio sighed. He didn't have any choice, really.

 

"Do you have any hints as to where he could be?" Iris asked from the back of the regalia as they drove to Cape Caem.  
"No, other than he's been taken by Ardyn, and that means he's somewhere that is Nif controlled.."  
"Like that flying fortress?" Prompto hummed, pointing up at the monstrous ship flying above them. "Yea... Like that... We can take revenge for Jared, too." Noctis growled, a glint in his eye.  
"There's Old Lestallum. We can stop here for fuel.." Iris chimed. Shivers were sent down her spine at Noctis' murderous look. His bloodthirsty tone couldn't be good for anyone.  
"You'll stay here while we infiltrate the fort." Gladio said gruffly when they'd parked. He was a big protective brother bear. His commanding tone couldn't be helped.

"Aren't you worried about leaving Iris alone?" Noctis asked as they made their way towards the Nif base. "No. Iris can take care of herself if something happens."  
Soon enough, they had reached the top of the scout towers. Noctis had a feeling. A gut, gut feeling. A presence he knew. Maybe even a voice calling to him. But it felt like his imagination.  
There was a heavy guarded building in one corner of the base, Noctis could see it. Was that where Add was?  
It felt like no time at all had passed as they made their plan, and acted upon it.

Everything had gone so well, until Ignis brought the news that their captive had escaped. At least, they had put the compound out of commission. After Aranea showed up for a random fight, everyone had been tired out, and honestly just wanted to go to sleep after eating some of Ignis' cooking.  
But there was one last thing Noctis had to check. He refused to leave until he was sure.  
"Noctis, I am sure we have checked the entire base.." Ignis muttered, rather irritated.  
"There was one building in the back. I saw it back up in the watchtower." The prince growled threateningly.  
The sun was rising as his pace quickened, almost to a desperate sprint. Only to find the door locked. But he wasn't going to let that stop him. Summoning one of the Royal Arms, Noctis began hacking at the door, until it finally collapsed with a clatter. The sight within was horrid. Dark crimson blood splattered everywhere. It was obvious that the albino crumpled in the middle of the room had put up a magnificent fight. Noctis would've passed out after seeing so much blood, but he willed himself forward, collapsing beside Add and pulling him into his own lap. "Hey! Hey.. there you are.." Whispered the prince as the time traveler groaned to life, wincing at the movement. He was considerably much more bloody than even the walls, and covered in sickening cuts head to toe. Stripped of his gear except a dull, red stained lab tangtop and trousers, every old scar was revealed in stunning, and terrifying detail.  
"You came... I was starting to think I would never get out." Add muttered dully, opening his eyes a fraction to glare at Noctis. But those eyes soon closed again as he passed out, cold from the blood loss and being left on the icy metal floors of wherever he had been tested at.  
"Get his gear, we have everything we need.." Noctis said softly, scooping the injured man into his arms with a rare, gentle care to mind Add's wounds.

 

 


	6. Coffee, anyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to my coffee loving gal Ukasan for being a great friend and making me happy with our iced coffee scream offs.

At around six am the bros returned. It became chaos, trying to lay Add somewhere safe and then clean him up. Somehow they'd done it though, putting the albino down on one of the hotel beds, where Ignis cleaned his wounds. Iris ran like a supply line, getting anything she was asked for. Meanwhile Noctis was having a breakdown, becoming worried for the rescued male. Prompto acted like moral support. And Gladio went to get food to eat. Of course, when he returned, he had cup noodles and ebony. Ignis gave him a sneaky cheek kiss, taking the ebony after washing his hands.

"That's all. He should be OK. Honestly, I truly thought you were just imagining things, Noctis." He hummed, watching the prince swoop in to take a seat next to the bed. He had volunteered some spare clothes to put on Add, leaving the gear for Add to deal with. So now he was in a clean black shirt and pants, and currently cuddling the blankets, covered in bandages. "Thank you.." Noctis rhasped, staring at Ignis adoringly. This was enough to make him actually eat his veggies that evening at dinner. 

There was a rustling, only a few hours later, and a groan as Add awoke to find a room full of people. Only one of which he recognized. "Noctis?" He asked quietly. "Noctis.." He said again, more firm in tone, like he was confirming it to himself. The very next second the black haired had dragged Add into his arms, glad he was alright. "Finally we meet.. After all this time." Noctis whispered, releasing Add after a brief second.  "Yep.." Add nodded, sitting up, trying not to wince too much. It was coincidentally right then when Add's stomach groaned, twice as loud as its owner. But Add paid it no mind, much to the obvious horror of the man in glasses across the room.

"Boy have I seen some things and I have to- oh?" Add was cut off when he was handed a steaming foam cup. The buff man in tattoos also handed him a fork, and then encouraged him to eat.  "Look, I know I'm undernourished but I at least do better than this.." Add snapped, trying to hand it back. He just ended up placing it on the night stand to steam in a lonely manner, completely ignored.  "You gotta eat something. You're just twigs and bones, kid." Gladio huffed.  "Don't 'kid' me. I certainly can take care of myself. I would rather not eat some crap that has had the shit processed out of it. Thank you.."

Add's eyes had slipped back to the man with glasses, his magenta irises swam in black sclera, scanning the container he was holding. It said ebony, and his core identified the contents of coffee. It looked to be extremely tasty coffee at that. "Coffee.." He whispered, almost dreamily as he shot Noctis a glance. And then his attention was brought to the blond with a camera, who had been taking pictures all this time without add's notice.

"H-Hey! Stop taking pictures!" Add yelped, diving under the blanket. "C'mon picture fanatic, give him some peace." came a girl's gentle voice. Add felt someone nudge his shoulder. When he looked back out, he was rewarded, being handed a can of that ebony substance by none other than the ebony drinker himself.

"Have some, it should wake you up." He said curtly, giving Add an understanding smirk before going and sitting down again. There was a gasp from Prompto. "He never shares his Ebony with anyone.. Ever." He explained to the confused looking girl. 

Add gave the can's mouth a sniff after opening it, and then putting it to his mouth, give it a drink. And it was heaven. He loved coffee, and this was coffee supreme™. "Thank you. This is by far the best coffee I've ever had.." Add hummed appreciatively to the man. "It was a pleasure."

"Add, this is Ignis. I see you two will get along fine.. This here is Prompto-" Noctis indicated the blond photographer. Add simply nodded in acknowledgment. "-This is Iris. She's Gladio's little sister." Noctis pointed to the girl who was next to the blondie. "Hi!" She said brightly. Add didn't return anything. "And That's Gladiolus." Noctis said, now pointing to the cup noodle man. "Welcome to the crew. We'll be dropping Iris off at Cape Caem before setting sail for Altissia.." Noctis hummed.

Add had opened his mouth, about to speak when Gladio boomed in. "How can we just let him join us. What if this, all of this is some trick Ardyn is pulling. What if-" and then it happened. Ignis was the only person in history who had interrupted Gladio in a temper. "You think I'm one of those freaks' things? Those disgusting magitechs, pure insults to science?" Add growled, pulling himself up straghter despite the pain in his back from doing so. "After all I've been through, ending up in this timeline, just to get captured by that Ardyn bitch and tested on by Verstael? And you think I'm one of them?" Add's voice had raised.

"Then tell me about yourself. Give me your past or something. Let me know you are a real person." Add was silent. He didn't want to tell the cup noodle man about his past. He actually didn't need to, because a second later Noctis stepped in. "Gladio, we can trust him. Add's childhood is a story we can save for later when he's ready to talk about it."

Add gave Noctis a thankful look, glad he'd been saved. "For now, you can rest. We'll set out again tomorrow morning, alright?" Noctis said firmly. There were nods about the room. No one wanted to argue right now.

 


End file.
